<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stitches by AnotherNamelessGhoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610263">Stitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul'>AnotherNamelessGhoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly fluffy little one shot. Geralt is injured and Jaskier can't deal with that much blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Take a deep breath, Jaskier," Geralt grit out through tight clenched teeth. Geralt was the one bleeding, the one with his insides dangerously close to becoming outsides with a slash to his abdomen, Jaskier thought, he shouldn't be worrying himself over his bard. Jaskier took a deep breath in and fought away the swoon that had threatened to overcome him at the sight of the sheer amount of blood. The monster was dead, there was that, but Geralt was<br/>In a bad way for it.</p><p>"Need to put pressure on it." Geralt had lost all color to his face and he grabbed onto the wound as best he could. Jaskier looked around for any sort of cloth, and coming up empty stripped his own shirt off and balled it up against the wound, trying desperately to staunch the flow of red.</p><p>"Gonna need stitches." Geralt muttered.</p><p>"You don't say." Blood was soaking through the fabric of Jaskier's tunic and staining the palms of his hands. "We need a healer."</p><p>"Won't make it that far." He had started to shake, so badly that his voice wavered with it. "In my bag. Get the sewing kit."</p><p>"Geralt, I can't-" he started, and then stopped. There was no can't, there was Geralt living or dying. Geralt wasn't supposed to be the injured one. Jaskier got stupidly injured, Geralt patched him up and got him well again and that was how it worked. This was wrong. Jaskier rummaged around and found twine and a hooked needle. It didn't look medical grade but at this point it didn't make much difference if it would stop the bleeding. </p><p>Geralt reached up with shaky hands and guided Jaskier to tie the thread off at one end of the wound. Blood washed down over his hands and mad everything slick and hard to work with. He nearly dropped the needle, caught a tighter grip on it and let Geralt guide him, shakily, through the first few stitches. He swallowed hard as everything dimmed to gray around the edges again. He could feel his heart jackhammer into his ribcage.</p><p>"Don't pass out. Or vomit. Only one of us is allowed that right now and it isn't you."</p><p>Jaskier shook his head to clear away the wooziness and continued stitching. Apparently pleased enough with his work, Geralt let his head fall back and eyes pressed closed, breathing through the pain of it.</p><p>"Still with me?" Jaskier asked.</p><p>"I'm alright."</p><p>"As alright as you can be with your belly laid open on display?"</p><p>"Could be worse. Didn't tear any internal organs." Ge grit his teeth tighter as Jaskier finished off the last stitch. "In my bag. Swallow"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"The blue potion. Bring it."</p><p>Jaskier brought the potion. Maneuvering Geralt into a sitting position was a several minutes long process, making sure that the stitches didn't tear and that the injury was aggravated as little as possible. Once he was sitting, Geralt knocked it back in one gulp, wincing.</p><p>"What now?"</p><p>"We sleep."</p><p>"We?"</p><p>Geralt tugged him until he was pressed up into the side furthest from the wound, heads nestled together. "Adrenaline fades away and takes all strength with it. If you fall I'm in no shape to catch you."</p><p>"Im going to write a song about how I saved the great witcher from sure exanguination," Jaskier joked, some of the blinding panic settled now that Gedalt was already starting to look more himself.</p><p>"Shut up and sleep." But it was affectionate and he twined his fingers through Jaskier's and that was all the bard needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>